Episode 9830 (24th July 2019)
Plot Kirk pushes an exasperated Aggie for help with his rash. Gemma is on Bernie’s side when Chesney puts his foot down over the money. Roy is surprised when Ed tells him he's finished the re-wiring job early. Maria and Ryan accuse Michelle of being over-protective of Ali and Maria walks out of the restaurant, accusing them of all being a bunch of freaks. Ed and Beth find Aggie helping Kirk with his rash problem and demand to know what’s going on, only to find out that it was protruding and irritating clothes label. Gemma erupts in anger in front of the pub when Chesney takes the money to put in the safe at work. Ryan tells Michelle that Maria could be good for Ali. He pushes her into talking to Maria. The cafe reopens for business. Liz is amused to hear that Steve has been at the gym. Adam lets slip to her and Tracy that Steve has already got his licence back. They wonder how he’s been filling his day. Michelle apologises to Maria, admitting she does get protective. Ali overhears Maria saying the age gap would never have worked between them anyway. Kirk advises Chesney that he has to get along with Bernie. Jane Bestwick turns up in the Rovers with the news that listeners have added £513 to the crowdfund but the impromptu celebrations end when Paul arrives and erupts in anger at seeing Bernie there. He warns Gemma off her. Having sold the furniture, Gary hands Izzy a wad of cash to put down as a deposit on her own special wheelchair. Suspicious, she tells him to get a regular job. Chesney tries to make amends with Gemma by offering to put Bernie up while he sleeps on the sofa. Tracy gets Steve out of the way while she and Liz go through his gym bag. They’re surprised to find Tiny’s unicorn get-up in it. They worry what it means. Izzy takes the money but tells Gary he messed up over Rana and she knows he’s lying to her about what he’s up to. She asks him to move out. Maria is hurt when Ali takes Jane out and introduces Maria to her as his aunt. A passer-by bumps into Kevin as he approaches Paula to ask her to stay with them. Round the corner in his car, the man looks at the keys he’s deliberately pick-pocketed from Kevin. Paul warns Gemma not to be taken in by Bernie but Gemma claims their mum has changed. In No.5, Chesney is shaken when Bernie suggests his bed is big enough for the two of them. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Roy Cropper - David Neilson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jane Bestwick - Lauren Drummond *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma and Paul's mum Bernie causes a stir; Maria and Ali face opposition from Michelle; and Tracy learns of Steve's deception. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,867,540 viewers (9th place - this was the lowest rated episode of the year). Category:2019 episodes